


At Her Side.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loxley hits Mae in 2x02 and Pimble finding her after he leaves. I just need more Mae x Pimble bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Side.

The sound of her mistress crying had been painful, the sound of the slap echoing after was enough to break Pimble's heart and she made her way quietly up the stairs, hiding herself from sight. He is gone soon after, leaving his wife, Pimble's friend and mistress upon the stained floor. Pimble steps silently from her hiding place, waiting until she hears the door slam before finally moving closer. She kneels, silently stroking Mae's hair from her eyes. 

"He is gone."

Mae says nothing, rises just enough to rest her un-marred cheek against Pimble's chest, nestling ever closer and sighing softly as she feels Pimble pull her closer. Pimble says nothing, rocking her silently. It is, perhaps, not quite what Mae had longed for but it would do. Pimble had her close and cared greatly for her, it was enough. At first she feels nothing beyond exhaustion and a little comfort, her eyes slide closed. 

"Pimble.."

"Hush."

Pimble rises, drawing Mae with her even as they move from the floor to the bed. Mae says nothing, lying still, silently letting her eyes slide closed. She feels only the light touch of Pimble, a touch she knew well. She is washed, cleaned and redressed in her nightwear, Pimble moving away only long enough to put her clothing away then the bed sinks a little under Pimble's weight and Mae is drawn closer, her eyes open for only seconds, then she smiles, sadly. Pimble says nothing, allowing Mae to bury her face into her neck, running a hand through Mae's hair, kissing her forehead lightly. 

"Consider yourself protected."


End file.
